


『橘农』绝对占有 12.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 痛。不知道哪里痛。但是很痛。





	『橘农』绝对占有 12.

“我恶心？” 

额角的血粘糊糊地蜿蜒下来，啪的一声滴落到陈立农脸上，林彦俊低下头在陈立农小腿内侧落下一个吻，

“我现在也觉得自己很恶心。” 捏着陈立农脚腕的手又添了两分力，林彦俊眼神流动着一种陈立农从没见过的东西。

“我看我八成是疯了，”

“居然想……”

林彦俊压低身体，盯着陈立农的眼睛，用空着的一只手抽出皮带，把陈立农的小腿折在桌角跟桌腿并在一起。

“一直和你在一起……”

陈立农皱眉想弄清楚林彦俊想要说什么，他感觉林彦俊现在像一条被触到了逆鳞的龙，又像一只极为受伤委屈的兽。

他没注意林彦俊那只已经把皮带绕上了桌腿和自己小腿的手。

“好好生活。”

陈立农一愣，还在咀嚼这句话的时候皮带卡的一声扣紧，回过神才发现小腿已经牢牢地被绑在了实木桌腿上。

“我恶心？”

盘子碗筷被人怒吼着抬手全部拂下桌，噼里啪啦碎了一地，精心做好还未动过的饭菜在地板上散开。  
陈立农垂眸看着刚才还精致地摆在盘里的菜肴转眼变成了满地残羹冷炙，林彦俊逐渐变冷的声音在耳边响起，

“你别忘了，被人压在身下操的浪叫的人，可不是我！”

林彦俊连头上的血都懒得去擦，伸手将陈立农两只手拢在了一起压在头顶，

陈立农突然瞳孔紧缩，他呼吸到了危险的气味，猛然挣扎起来。可林彦俊红着眼紧紧地压制着他，掰开他另一条腿压到胸前，低头恶狠狠吻住那张恶毒的嘴，把自己不想听的话都封在了嘴里。

陈立农啊，我是很恶心，我用手段把你绑在身边，压在身下，用你最在乎的人不断挑战你的底线，威胁你，逼迫你，顺从我。

可是我还是不能看着你的嘴听你说出来这两个字。

痛。

不知道哪里痛。  
但是很痛。

林彦俊像困兽一样撕咬着陈立农的嘴唇，挣扎间嘴唇被咬破渗出了血。林彦俊眼角却笑意更深，用大腿代替手掌压上了陈立农的腿，手指摩挲着少年光滑的下巴，突然用力捏紧。

身下的人被迫仰头张开嘴，纠缠的舌尖有血液的腥气，陈立农被吻的喘不过气，唇齿间发出可耻的啧啧水声。

吻毕两人都长抒了一口气，林彦俊下身已经鼓起帐篷，蓄势待发的顶着双腿的陈立农。

“林……唔！”

陈立农刚开口又重新被林彦俊堵住了嘴，用舌头。

不要说了。

舌头灵活的在口腔里恶意搅动，胸前的挺立被手指摁住不停拨弄，熟悉的感觉从体内升腾起来，传到了四肢百骸。

陈立农硬了。

“哈啊……” 缠在一起的呼吸又重了几分。陈立农仰起头，露出脆弱的喉结，眼尾湿漉漉的泛红。

男人的身体太不经撩拨了，陈立农侧开脸，不想让林彦俊看见自己已经可耻的动了情。

“怎么？搞了这么多次，还害羞？”

“呼——啊——”  
“你——放开我！”

“放开你干嘛？让你拿着玻璃砸死我？”

陈立农身体僵了一瞬，凶狠的眼神暗了几分，他看着林彦俊头上已经有些凝固的血块，咬了咬嘴唇不再挣扎，

林彦俊有些玩味地看着突然乖训的人，揉搓着乳头的手指也停了下来，顺着格子衬衫粗糙的布料缓缓下移，手指滑动到下腹的时候，他听见陈立农闷闷的，有些别扭的说，

“对不起。”

手指灵活地掀开衬衫下摆钻了进去，在结实的小腹上打圈。

“对不起什么？”

陈立农的眉头又皱了起来，“我……不是故意的……啊——”

在小腹打圈的手探进了裤子，握住了已经勃起的阴茎。

“你——嗯啊……”

“嗯？我怎么了？” 林彦俊伸出舌头舔了舔破开的渗出血的嘴唇，手上灵巧地握紧对方灼热的器官前后撸动，陈立农咬着牙齿，喉咙里却渗出细碎的呻吟。

“别……”

“别怎么？别干你么？”

“哈啊……林……彦俊……你混蛋……”

“我就是恶心，就是混蛋，就是要干你！你能怎么办！啊？”  
林彦俊覆在陈立农身上在他耳边恶狠狠地说，手上的动作越发迅速，陈立农眼角的红晕已经扩散到了满脸，还是咬着唇不肯出声。

快到了的时候林彦俊正吻着陈立农的眼睛，感觉到手里的阴茎一跳一跳，林彦俊坏心的握紧了手，指尖堵住了头部的小口。

“啊！不……不要……”

“要的。” 林彦俊看着情动的人睫毛上挂着水珠，衬衫中间的扣子因为刚才的挣扎蹭开了两颗，露出一小块白皙的皮肤，他收回摁着陈立农手腕的手，粗暴地拽开少年的格子衬衫，扣子崩在木头桌面上发出轻微的响声。

皮肤突然裸露在空气中让陈立农发出一声闷哼，身下涨的不行，林彦俊死死堵住不肯放手。陈立农难受得想并拢双腿，卻被林彦俊死死的压着大腿扯开了裤子。

“陈立农，”

“后边都湿了呢。”

“真是浪。”

林彦俊嘴里不停的蹦出来一把把利剑，让陈立农更难堪的是，身体反而因为这种污言秽语更加滚热，烧的难受。

“骚货。”

跟这句话一起的，还有突然插进身体的手指。

林彦俊毫不疼惜地一下子插进两根手指，隔着薄薄的一层内裤，在紧热的肠道里抠弄。粗糙的布料刺激着娇嫩的肠肉，陈立农下意识的绞紧后穴，肠肉层层叠叠地吸附上来，咬紧了手指。

“你看你，咬着我不让我出来呢。”

陈立农咬着唇，眼睛雾蒙蒙地氤氲着一层水汽，喉咙里发出小兽一般呜咽的咕噜声，林彦俊重重地戳进来，指尖抵在熟悉的点上揉弄。

“啊——”

他心满意足的听见了陈立农拔高音调的呻吟，手里的阴茎突突地跳着，林彦俊挪开手，堵了太久的白浊液体顺着挺立的柱体一股一股地淌下来。

陈立农半阖着眼身体不停颤抖，林彦俊抽出了正在顶弄的手，利落的拽下了陈立农的裤子。

因为小腿被绑在桌角，裤子拉扯的很艰难，拽了半天也只脱掉了一条腿，林彦俊看着仰面在桌子上浑身透着情欲的粉红因为要保持平衡手还紧紧把着桌沿的少年，一条腿光裸的支在空中一条腿淫靡地半挂着裤子和内裤。

红艳的小穴因为刚才的开拓正在不停地收缩着，肠道里分泌出的液体让穴口变得晶亮湿润，林彦俊喉结滚动着，眼神骤然暗了几分。  
他看向咬着唇喘息的陈立农，突然勾起嘴角，转身到身后的茶几抽屉里摸来摸去，然后抽出了一支不知道是什么的管状物。

他捏着手里的东西俯身亲了亲陈立农敏感的喉结，然后拧开那管东西的盖子，兴奋里透着一丝阴狠地说，

“对了陈立农，我怎么忘了，这儿还放着能让你开心的东西呢。”


End file.
